


Dinner and a Movie

by dustandroses



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Accidental Blindness, All Dialogue, Cute, First Time, Jack/Daniel Baby-a-thon, M/M, PWP, Restricted Movement, accidental arousal, enclosed spaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Daniel find themselves in a very awkward situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner and a Movie

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** Ozsaur, my hero and shit  
>  **Notes** Originally written for Sidlj and jd_junkie's JACK/DANIEL BABY-A-THON (no infants allowed) - in which the author had to include either Jack or Daniel calling the other "Baby."  
>  First posted on January 21, 2009.

 

"I’m sorry, Jack, but I need to…"  
  
"Be careful, Daniel. I told you not to move. Are you all right? Did any of the debris hit you?"  
  
"No. I think you pretty much took the brunt of it. Sorry. My wrist was twisted up and it hurt like hell."  
  
"Better now?"  
  
"Well, it’s still pretty awkward, but…yeah. It’s better."  
  
"Good. Just don’t move anymore. Okay?"  
  
"I won’t. Don’t worry."  
  
…  
  
"Jack? How long before Sam and Teal’c get here?"  
  
"Twenty-five minutes, maybe half an hour. Why?"  
  
"Do you think we have enough oxygen to last us?"  
  
"I can feel the air circulating, we'll be fine. Just try not to move."  
  
"How’s your head feel?"  
  
"Better. I don’t think I have a concussion after all."  
  
"But with all the rocks and dirt up there…"  
  
"We’ll be okay, Daniel. As long as no more debris falls on my back we'll be fine until Carter and Teal’c get here. Okay?"  
  
"Right."  
  
…  
  
"Daniel?"  
  
"Yes, Jack?"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Just stretching my hand a bit, it’s still cramped, and it’s tingling like it’s going to sleep on me, so I thought I’d try and get some circulation back in it. Why? Does that bother you?"  
  
"I don’t know if 'bother' is the term I’d use. Um. Where exactly do you think your hand _is_ , Daniel?"  
  
"Well, it’s pressed up between my stomach and your thigh at the moment, Jack. But if it’s bothering you I can try and move it…"  
  
"Watch your elbow!"  
  
"Sorry. No, maybe I shouldn’t move it. I’ll just leave it where it is. Is that okay?"  
  
"I just thought you should know…that’s not exactly my thigh."  
  
"Oh my god. Jack. I’m so sorry! I had no idea…"  
  
"No problem. Just…stop moving your hand like that, all right?"  
  
"Right. Yeah. I can do that. Sorry."  
  
"It’s just… Well, usually I prefer dinner and a movie before I let a guy get to second base, you know?"  
  
:::snort:::  
  
"Hey! I am _not_ a cheap date."  
  
"Sorry. I was just envisioning you in the back seat of a convertible, refusing to spread your legs for less than an engagement ring."  
  
"Watch it buster, or your ass is walking home. Daniel. Stop laughing."  
  
"I can’t. Sorry, I just..."  
  
"Jeez, Daniel. I can’t believe we’re trapped under tons of rubble and you’ve got me laughing like a loon. Stop it."  
  
:::snort::: "I can’t… Oh, shit!"  
  
"Daniel!"  
  
…  
  
"Daniel? Are you okay?"  
  
"Let me get the dirt out of my mouth… That’s better. Yuck."  
  
"You all right?"  
  
"I’m fine, Jack. What about you?"  
  
"I’m okay."  
  
"You don’t sound okay. Are you having trouble breathing? What’s wrong?"  
  
"You need to stop…"  
  
"Stop?"  
  
"Stop squirming. Please?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Stop. Moving. Now!"  
  
"Right. No moving. Jack?"  
  
"Let me calm down a bit, all right?"  
  
"Calm down? Oh shit! I’m sorry, Jack. I didn’t mean to…"  
  
"I know. I know! I just need a minute… Sorry."  
  
"What are you apologizing for? I’m the one…stirring things up. I’m so sorry. Are you okay?"  
  
"I’m working on it. It's just - been a while...if ya know what I mean.  Nothing personal, all right?"  
  
"No, that's fine. I’m oddly flattered."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"No, really. I am.”  
  
…  
  
“You know - I could help you with that."  
  
"With what?"  
  
"Your problem. I mean, if you want me to. I don’t want to - push myself on you or anything. Well, I guess it’s a little too late for that, isn't it? But I wouldn’t mind. If it’s fine with you, that is. Let me just get you out…"  
  
"Daniel! What the hell are you doing? Stop!"  
  
"I’m sorry, Jack. I just wanted to help. But I wasn’t thinking. I don’t care if you’re a guy – if that’s what’s holding you back. Really. I couldn’t care less."  
  
"That’s not the problem."  
  
"No, I know. You could pretend I was someone else. In the dark here, this hand could belong to anyone."  
  
"Daniel!"  
  
"Some woman you’re attracted to. Someone you want to be with. Close your eyes and pretend I’m Selma…"  
  
"Don’t finish that sentence."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What if I don’t want to think you’re a woman? Would that freak you out?"  
  
"You don’t?"  
  
"Would it bother you if I would rather it were _your_ hand?"  
  
"No.  Not at all!"  
  
"It wouldn’t?"  
  
"God no, Jack! I wish… Well, if things weren’t so – cramped in here. The things I want to do to you. I’ve wanted to for so long. Can I… Can I keep going, Jack?"  
  
"Yes. Please, Daniel. That’s good. Daniel, I’m not going to last long. Pressed up against you like this. Feeling you under me."  
  
"You like that, do you, Jack? You like that I'm lying under you. Don’t move. Hold your hips still. We don’t want things crashing down on us now. You stay still and let me do all the work."  
  
"I wish I could kiss you. I want to touch you so bad. You just don’t know, Daniel… Oh god. Do that again! Yeah.  So good. I want…"  
  
"Don’t move, Jack! Stay still. I’ll take care of you. Trust me. Let me take care of it. That’s it. Come for me, baby. You can do it. Yeah. That’s it."

...

  
"Did you call me baby? Oh. Jesus! Daniel! Oh, shit! Watch out!"  
  
…  
  
"Daniel? Are you okay? Don’t move!"  
  
"I’m okay. I’m…are you all right, Jack?"  
  
"Yeah, I’m fine.  I'll be fine."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Daniel?"  
  
"Yes Jack?"   
  
"Can you…do you think you could tuck me in, there?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Right. Let me…"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Handkerchief. There. I’ll just stick that back in my pocket. No one will ever know. There you are. All buttoned up."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You’re welcome."  
  
"For everything, I mean. Did you mean it? What you said? About me - us?"  
  
"When we get back home Jack, I’d like to take you out for dinner and a movie."  
  
"Yeah? Sweet."  
  
  
 **End**  
  



End file.
